


Morning Dilemma

by Chocobo-Lips (Eccentric_Bambi)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9593645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Chocobo-Lips
Summary: Noctis has always harbored an affection for his adorable chocobo headed friend (and was ashamed to admit to the wet dreams), but he wasn't sure what to do about it until one night, he gets asked on a sort of date?(My first promptis story, getting used to this format is all! I hope its okay.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything other than v kei or j rock stories. I just love final fantasy and maybe i'll write more if this works out!

Noctis never liked Behemoths. They were loud mean and vicious, and not to mention their... awful breath. And unfortunately, they had just got done dealing with one of those awful beasts. Old Deadeye as he was known, a one horned one eyed but no less fearsome purple beast that was messing with the chocobo's around here. 

But it was in the back of his mind right now. The monster was dead now. He was so freaking tired. After finally recieving the Hexathaeon's blessing from Fociaugh Hollow and having that help him take down the Behemoth, he knew he deserved a nice sleep. For the entire day. Luckily there was a haven nearby with a nice view of the large body of water where two gigantic catoblepas's grazed away, and their camping supplies was still there from the night before thank the Gods. The four chocobo's finally make it to the outcropping of rock serving as the haven, the blue runes giving off their familiar lighting.

Finally their long walk was over with and his legs were close to almost giving out from his exhaustion. Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio followed suit. Heaving heavily he hugged his chest, heaving out a breath.

"Thanks for the ride," he murmurs quietly and drags himself to a chair in front of the cold firepit. "Could crash right here..."

He would still have to wait to sleep, Gladio still had to set up the tent... And Ignis would more than likely make him eat too. Probably for the best, he was hungry now that he thought about it. Even though that tent was looking really tempting he knew his stomach needed something in it otherwise he would probably wake up Ignis at some point in the night.

"We made it!"

Prompto just strolled along behind him, smiling as happily as ever. Noctis flinched, feeling a twinge in his chest. Why did he have to look like he was literally glowing when he did anything? Noctis didn't like that, not one bit.

"How are you so happy even at this hour?" Gladio grumbles at the blonde gunner. "Just your cheery attitude is enough to start a wildfire."

Prompto huffs, his face distorting into a scowl only briefly before he erupts into another smile.

"Come on dude! Unlike you or specs here, I happen to preserve my energy for when I really need it. Of which I still have plenty of. Hey! Does anyone want to see the pictures I took?"

Gladio groaned and Ignis chuckles dryly, going to the relatively undisturbed camping gear they left here.

"You can wait until after supper," he says and starts rummaging through their supplies. "I recently picked up some fresh veggies from Hammerhead. How about we give a new dish I came up with a try?"

Prompto groaned, sinking into one of the folding chairs next to Noctis, unaware of the sudden palpitations in the dark haired prince's breathing.

"But Iggy! I want meat tonight!" he cries. "And every night! Nooooct, tell Iggy to make us meat!"

Wearily Noctis sighed, trying to rein in his increased heart rate to speak clearly.

"Prom, you know anything I say regarding what Iggy makes us goes unanswered," he yawned. "Though I do want meat too..."

Gladio finally gets the fire pit roaring to life and the sudden glow iuminates the pout on Prompto's face. Noctis flinched again and looks away, trying to will away the heat in his cheeks. Stupid chocobo head looking all cute and stuff...

"His Highness needs variety in his diet Prompto, as do we all," the brunette chides the hyperactive blonde. "If he gets a bit chubby on my watch, it'll be when Eos freezes over. But no worries, there are some days when I will allow it. But for tonight, please bear with it."

Prompto's pout deepens and he groans, splaying dramatically out onto the chair. Noctis chuckled a little bit, his tiredness inhibiting his otherwise sour mood. Gladio moves to stand near Ignis, chatting with him about something or other, he couldn't hear from here. He was too focused on the clicking he heard as Prompto tapped at his phone. The glow from the screen lights up his freckles just right and noctis had to bite his lip to keep from outwardly sighing. Gods Prompto was just so cute even when he wasn't paying attention.

Noctis tries again to will away his pining attitude and slips off the chair to sit in front of the fire, warming up his cold hands. At least like this he couldn't see his cheeriness. He hated how much he adored that smile, those freckles, and those.... damn eyes!

'Why is this happening to me?'

He didn't realize there were footsteps behind him until it was too late and there was a very distinct slap to his butt, making him almost tumble headfirst into the fire. Noctis sucked in a breath and slowly turned, seeing a familiar set of red soled boots in his range of vision. Oh Shiva, did Prompto just..?

"Hey buddy," the blonde greeted him nonchalantly with a wave as he stood up. "I've been thinking about what Ignis said and he was right! So I wanna ask you a favor! But it's early in the morning so I need you up at dawn!"

Ughhh great this again. Gladio did this to him before at Galdin Quay, a morning run. And he never let him live it down since he lost. Very horribly. Now, he would have declined but he knew that his best friend brought out the puppy dog eyes when he wanted something, and now he knew it was no different. And he was too cute to ignore, so Noctis sighs and ignored the embarrassment from Prompto's earlier slap to his ass and crosses his arms, staring at him with a skeptical face.

"Fine. But no earlier than six in the morning."

Prompto breaks into a grin, fist pumping the air.

"Yes! Awesome, I'll get you up in the morning buddy! Hey, wanna look at my photos now?"

A warm meal and about twenty of Prompto's photos later Noctis is in the tent with his other three friends squished up next to him. And it was the worst position ever although he was not complaining even if it made him uncomfortable. Gladio was on the far end of the tent, then Ignis was next to him in a fetal position, and worst of all. Prompto was spooned up against his back, his arms suffocating him like some creepy starfish monster or something. Noctis could literally feel the breath on the back of his neck coming from the blonde's lips and his pounding heartbeat up against his spine. The warmth of his body made Noctis suck in breath after deep breath. Gods, this was just... the worst place to be. And moving away was not an option, as his face was pressed up against the tent and he had no room to do so. Plus Prompto was a very light sleeper, and usually the second to wake up behind Ignis.

Oh Prompto. He was the object of Noctis's undying affection since High school, and as bad as it made him feel since he knew he should love Luna, he couldn't see her in any way other than a sister like figure. But Prompto he knew much longer and far more intimately. He knew what the blonde went through as a kid, being his chubby self and all. But other than his school life, he realized he knew nothing beyond that. Prompto just wasn't ready to bare his soul like that yet. Hopefully there would be a time for that.

Noctis sighs softly, trying to ignore how nice it felt to be in his crush's arms like this. It was so warm and cozy, but his heart was going wild. If Ramuh decided at that time then to smite them for no reason he was okay with that. Oh well, it was a good thing he was tired.

He finally fell asleep after squirming around in the tent for an hour, his exhaustion pulling him under.

///////////////////////////////////////

_Noctis was laying in the tent alone for some reason and there was no Gladio or Ignis or Prompto, just him. But that would all change as he tried to relax, and a blonde headed and adorable gunner pushed his way into the tent slowly, his usual attitude replaced with a cool charming expression. Noctis frowned and sits up, rubbing his neck._

_"Um... hey buddy," he greeted the blonde as he stood over him. "Where are Iggy and Gladio?"_

_Prompto's face was cool, and a sudden grin split across his lips. And that grin would send a heated shudder down Noctis's spine._

_"They're busy," was all Prompto would say before he found himself on his back, the blonde having pushed him down and straddling him, effectively cutting off his escape._

_"Prompto..?" he questioned nervously and tries to move his arms to push him away, only to realize he was immobile. "Um, come on dude this is not the time for your games..!"_

_Noctis gasps as the tent is zipped closed and Prompto grins down at him, a red tint to his blue eyes. Gloved hands are suddenly clamped onto his arms above his head and a freckled pale face is close to his, unbelievably so. What the heck was gong on?_

_"Noct... You like me right?" the blonde purrs, his voice deep and dark. Noctis stutters, his body heating up. "I can tell you do, it's pointless to keep running away from me."_

_The Prince, shifted, trying to turn his head away but he was unable to tear his eyes away from Prompto's. Why was he doing this..?_

_"Prom... Please, this isn't funny. Get off me."_

_Type blonde grinned again, this time darker and lustier. Was that the wrong answer??_

_"No."_

_Noctis opened his mouth to lash out but his breath leaves him as a hot tongue pushed into his mouth past his lips and his mouth is being invaded._

_He gasps and feels his body melt under such a strongly dominating touch, giving into the kiss almost immediately. A hot moan slips from his lips as Prompto suddenly palms the front of his pants, his fingers spreading to run them all over his growing heated arousal._

_"Nah... prmmm... Nah..!"_

_He gasps as Prompto finally lets his mouth go so he can breathe, feeling lips trailing all over his face. His arms are weak but by now Prompto's hands are exploring all over his chest. Gods that felt... Nice..!_

_"I know how badly you want me Noctis," he coos in a sickly sweet voice. "You just want to push me down and violate me all over don't you?"_

_No... Not violate. This was supposed to be a special moment the them, not one where he was feeling afraid. Noctis flinched, whimpering softly._

_"Prom I..."_

_He was silenced with a nibble to his jaw, one that sent spikes of pleasure all over his body._

_"Shh. Just let me take control okay?" the blonde giggles and trails more kisses along Noctis's neck, rubbing his palm over the growing bulge in his pants. "I don't think they're coming back tonight, so we can have fun."_

_A sudden spike of pleasure makes him spasm as Prompto's fingers keep massaging him through his pants, and he has to keep from crying out loud. Gods he wanted this for so long. And now it was happening..!_

_"Prom..! Don't... Stop..."_

_He tugged Prompto closer for more kisses, letting the blonde dominate the kiss as much as he wanted, savoring each moment._

_"Mm Noctis... Noct..."_

_Noctis..._

_Was that... A voice..? He opened his eyes, but all he could see was a mop of blonde spikes... He was just feeling too good to care._

_Noct... Noct..!_

"Noct!"

A hand was slapping his cheeks and he jolts awake, gasping and panting. He swiveled around, seeing the happy go lucky blonde sitting next to him, an eyebrow raised. Ignis and Gladio were not there, probably doing other stuff by now.

"Pr... Prom?" he croaked. "Ugh... What time is it?"

Prompto was grinning, and he realized this was the old one he knew wasn't the one he just saw. Which meant... Of course, another wet dream.

"Well it's about six thirty in the morning dude,' the blonde laughs. "You and I have something to do remember? A bro to bro bonding time! Now come on, Iggy made breakfast!"

Prompto patted his knee before scooting himself out of the tent. Noctis sighed, running his fingers through his spiked back hair, feeling sweat on the back of his neck. This was the same freaking dream three weeks in a row now. Was he really so desperate for him that it escalated to this? If Gladio knew about this he would never hear the end of it.

Well. Time to face the music he guessed.

"God damn it."

//////////////////

"So... I think Iggy said it was somewhere over here!"

Noctis trailed along behind Prompto through a collection of trees not far from the haven, staring at the large lake nearby. There was the chirping of early morning birds and the rumble of the catoblepas's as they trudged around in the water.

"What are we looking for?" he says and stifles a yawn.

"Ignis said that there was a special mushroom around here that those big guys over there love! I figured if there was a way to get them close enough it would make for an awesome photo op! And who better to help me out than my best buddy Noct?"

Best buddy... The prince unwillingly felt a painful lurch in his stomach and he swallowed through a dry mouth. The after effects if his dream were still fresh in his kind and he half expected Prompto to go all weird and push him against a tree or something. Which he would not deny being interested in.

"Okay? So... How are you gonna snap the photos? Just set them on the ground or something?"

Prompto made a squeaking noise and bent down near a tree trunk, yanking up a large colorful mushroom.

"Who found one? I did!" he celebrates and stuffs it into his pocket. "And as for your question, you'll see what I'm talking about bro. Its gonna be awesome."

Noctis knew something was going on but didn't push it, still too tired to really complain. At least this guy was considerate enough to not let him lag behind.

"Gladio was right, you really do have too much energy..."

Prompto just laughs and keeps walking around every tree base they came near. 

"Well you know me, just trying to keep my head above water here. Hey, there's another one!" 

By now, they were getting closer and closer to the slough, and a couple of garula's ran around near an abandoned water tower. Now he was getting nervous, being alone with Prompto made him think of... things. Unnecessary things, and it warped the sense of casual closeness they usually had when Iggy or Gladio were around. Now... Ugh. Noctis just wanted to grab him by his stupid hair and shove him to the ground and-

"Whoo! 'Shroom number three! All righty then, this should be enough so let's go get that photo op Noct!" 

Noctis watched numbly as Prompto ran for the slough and sighed deeply, feeling the ache of it in his lungs. Was there no end to his suffering? 

"I'm coming..." he grumbled and dragged his legs to follow behind as he usually did. At the edge of the water Prompto was hopping up and down excitedly, the mushrooms in one hand and his camera in the other. The huge beasts in the water lifted their heads and it was obvious they smelled something good. Noctis groaned, knowing they smelled the mushrooms very clearly. Staying here would probably not be a good idea. 

"Ughhh dude come on, set the mushrooms down already, I don't like the way they're sniffing the air like that."

But then he was surprised as the mushrooms are suddenly shoved into his pockets and Prompto is bounding away further from the slough, camera in hand. Oh hell no. Was he serious?

"No way dude, this is perfect! Just stand there and wait for one of the catoblepas's to come close enough and pose, then I'll snap a pic and we can take off and see the chocobos like you promised! Come on dude!" 

That's right. He promised that didn't he? Sure they should have been on their way to Lestallum by now but... The blonde had been so excited to see the large birds that he practically begged. 

But this? This was seriously making him seriously want to reconsider that promise. Growling he stalked away from the edge of the slough towards the blonde, ready to just walk off.

"Prompto you little-" 

"No no! There is one now!" Prompto exclaimed and held up his camera. "Noct please don't move yet! This is our only chance! Don't move til I say then pose!" 

Noctis heard the loud grumbling of the monster and felt fear trickling down his spine, freezing him in place. The ground shook and waves came crashing to the edge of the water as a catoblepas trudged closer and closer, searching for the delicious smell and Prompto was practically squealing in excitement. This was not a good idea..! Affection or not, this had to be one of his dumbest ideas!

"Prompto!" he hissed. "If this doesn't kill me I swear I am going to kill you..!" 

Not listening Prompto kept his eyes trained on the monster coming closer, training the camera onto it. 

"Almost there... Just a little closer big guy..!"

 He did not breathe, his chest burning. How close did he want it to get?!

"Can I move now?" he snaps quietly. 

"Not yet! Just a little more!" 

Okay now it was too close. It was easily only about fifty feet from them now and even that was enough for him to feel the slight breeze coming from it's breathing. 

"Prompto..!" he squeaks fearfully, glaring at the blonde. "This really isn't-"

"Now Noct! Throw the 'shrooms on the ground first!"

Panicking he immediately yanked the mushrooms out of his pockets and threw them to the waters edge and did the first thing that came to him that he knew he would regret later. One arm to his hip the other to his head, he leaned slightly to the left, snapping his eyes shut. 

**Click Click**

"Run for it dude!" 

Oh boy did he run, he ran and ran and did not stop even at the expense of his lungs. Beside him Prompto was cackling like a complete madman and using too much of his energy at once. Finally, at the top of a hill overlooking the slough and far away from the monster he stopped, groaning and losing breath. Leaning against a tree was the only thing he could do right now, other than internally curse Prompto to the ends of Lucis and back. And of course, he was not out of breath like Noctis was. he was laughing and fist pumping the air as usual, giggling like a hyper cactuar. And at the waters edge, the catoblepas was now at the spot where the mushrooms were dropped, probably munching away.

"You... are such... an idiot..!" he finally wheezed out. "What.. made you think that was a good idea?" 

Prompto clicked through his camera, the most adorable smile on his freckled face. Now, the sun was coming over the distant horizon and sunlight streamed through the trees in soft rays. Those beams caught on Prompto's spikes and Noctis once more loses his breath. Was it... normal for someone to glow so early in the morning..?

"Oh man, that was amazing. I am loving that pose you did buddy. Amazing work, that makes almost getting mauled by a monster worth it." 

Noctis sighed and shook the image of a glowing Prompto from his head. He was too tired to really be upset, plus Prompto was having fun. After all the mess they went through to get here... Maybe he needed it. But he himself was not in the mood for this. This was... like he said last night, well worth a nap. Or an apology kiss. Maybe both. Speaking of which, he knew that near death experiences such as this might be a normal thing so now was better than never. AT least if this all went south their haven was close by.

He took a deep breath and sighed, gaining his stability and sanity.

"Prompto?"

Okay. He was doing this.

"Yeah?"

He was not backing out of this now, not like the other times he tried and failed. But no.  

"Come here for a second, I need to tell you something."

Noctis watched as Prompto came closer, oblivious and smiling brightly.

"What is it Noct?"

Still glowing too. Perfect. Noctis sighed and acted, moving quicker than he had all morning. 

"Just shut up for a second okay?"

Then he grabbed the blonde forcefully by the collar of his crownsguard vest and jerked him closer, smashing his lips to Prompto's in a flurried and heated kiss. It was brief, but the small sound coming from his friend's throat spurred him on further. Ignoring the noises he spun them around and pushed Prompto up against the tree behind him and trapped him in his arms, still kissing him as softly but urgently as he could.

"Mmf..! Ngh..." 

Soon a hand came to his neck and he panics, expecting to be pushed away. But he gasps into their kiss as prompto grips tighter, not letting go. A moan unexpectedly slips past chapped lips and he sucks in a breath after pulling back, only to go in for another. Gods he dreamed of this for so long. Prompto's soft cute lips were as perfect as he imagined them to be, despite their cracked skin. That was easily ignored as well.

And clearly he was into it. Emboldened the Prince grabs both Prompto's wrists before pinning them high above his head against the tree and pushing his tongue inside. The blonde whimpers, his body melting against the rough surface he was trapped against and losing himself in the kiss. Noctis took this as an initiative and dominated the kiss, using his tongue to bully but also enrapture the blonde in a flurry of heat. And this feeling was better than any drug he could imagine, making him soar high into the clouds.

Needing to breathe Noctis finally lets go, still trapping the blonde against the rough bark of the tree. Prompto stared at him, eyes wide and lips moist as he lost his energy to speak coherently. The sun still streamed all around them, making blonde hair glow and blue eyes sparkle. Noctis panted, staring at Prompto before the realization of what he just did hit into him like an Anak on an angry stampede. 

Everything seemed to slow down. The birds still chirped but neither of them heard it, they were too stunned by their actions. 

He had actually kissed him. This... deep set, strong and irresistible urge, that scratch he could not itch. Finally, he acted upon it. And damn did it feel good. 

"N...Noctis..? Um... You... I..." 

Prompto stuttered, unable to speak properly through his shock. But Noctis didn't need to know what would come from his mouth, it might hurt him more than he would like. 

"I... I'm sorry," he rasps and lets go, falling back like he had been hit with electricity. "I... I just... I could not think about anything else. I shouldn't have..." 

Now crashing from his high he stops rambling and sighs, kneeling onto his knees to nurse the forthcoming ache in his chest. Prompto probably hated him now. And the thought of that hurt just as badly as that phone call he got from Cor about the Crown City did. That was how bad he had it. And it was... Such an _awful_ feeling. 

But Noctis knew that was at least a good sign, a sign that he knew he wasn't as heartless of a bastard that he thought he was. At least if Prompto hated him he still had Luna... Just the thought of that made his heart clench and he has to squeeze his eyes shut as the ground dug into his knees.

"Noctis... Talk to me. Whatever is going through your head... Just tell me." 

Suddenly there is a hand threading through the tufts of hair on the back of his head and he freezes momentarily before opening his eyes. Prompto is kneeling close to him, his eyes gentle and smile soft, genuine. His fingers are warm but shaking, and it felt good feeling them on his head. So badly it reminded him of all those times his dad would do that to him as a kid, sitting in the back of the Regalia without a care in the world. 

Well, no use in keeping to himself. It all came tumbling out and he couldn't stop himself, leaning into soft fingers the whole time.

"Prompto... I like you. I have always liked you. Since high school. Since... Just... For a long time. I know I was supposed to love Luna but... I haven't seen her in years. I've been with you longer, I know you better. And it was because of this that I... I started feeling this way."

Now that it was all out in the open, what would be the harm in just letting this all go? 

"Took you long enough." 

Noctis blinked, his chest squeezing. Did he just hear right?

"...What?" 

The blonde suddenly laughs, breathless and shaky but a laugh all the same. There's a light tugging at his hair and then gentle caresses at the back of his neck. Oh lords he was ready to melt under such a touch.

"Noct... Why else do you think I have been around for as long as I have?" he asks and settles himself on his knees as well, their pants brushing very closely together. "Now that you confessed, I can admit to this much. I've been pining after you since middle school. Since I was that roly poly little dude i used to be, all the way to now. Luna may be your fiancee but... I always liked you too. That's why I was desperate to prove myself to you. To Iggy, to Gladio. To your dad. So I could be with you. It just kind of escalated after that."

Noctis felt like his whole world just got turned upside down with that confession alone. Prompto had been pining after him too? For so long it felt like he was just... hiding behind a chipper mask, behind a happy go lucky facade, as a coping mechanism. 

Was that all just a cover up for how he felt?

"So... how come you never told me? If I knew then..." 

Prompto barked out a pained laugh, biting his lip. 

"You think I didn't want to?" he warbled through tearful eyes. "You're the _king_. The King of Lucis meant to take over after your dad. I'm a commoner, a nobody. I got lucky by being friends with you. Literally anyone else could have been here in my place. The fact that it is me is still setting in even now. And there is Luna. I would have never been able to handle being separated so I... tried to remain indifferent."

Right, the betrothal and all that. Honestly, if Noctis could help it he would want to just stay friends with Luna and keep their bond strong in another way. Why did everything have to be about marriage anyway? 

"Yeah I know," he breathed and grasped Prompto's fingers in his, bringing them down to his cheek where warm leather met his skin. "But Luna... she knows that we don't have a very strong bond, at least not enough to actually be in love. You and I... Prince or not, I knew that you were the one I liked. I just want you to know." 

He didn't dare let the tears he felt stinging at his eyes betray him, knowing he had to be strong. Still, He keeps Prompto's hand on his cheek and tried to stay calm despite the raging emotions buzzing in his brain. 

"I like you too Noct," Prompto peeped. Noctis smiles, relieved and leaning his forehead into Prompto's.

"I dunno how we're gonna explain this to Specs. But I don't really care."

True. They did have some time before they had to take off. For now... he would just bask in these lovely feelings as long as he could.

"Noct... Can I ask you something?" Prompto chirps, smiling as he usually did. And Shiva knows he already felt so many things from that. Well. they had plenty of time to talk about this. 

"Yeah..?"

A blush and a shy smile. 

"Can you... kiss me again? I... really liked it."

And Noctis smiled. 

"Only if you delete one of those photos." 

Then he smooches Prompto on his lips. Sweet, innocent, but filled with so many silent unspoken promises. 

"Deal."


End file.
